


Christmas Pickle

by Becky102



Series: Winter In Detroit [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas traditions, Fluff, M/M, Pickle Ornament, Pickle Ornament Tradition, Some Swearing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky102/pseuds/Becky102
Summary: Nines hides a pickle for Gavin to find. Will Gavin’s superior detective skills be able to find it?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Winter In Detroit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030794
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Pickle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas tradition that my family did when me and my sister were younger, so here’s my take on it with Nines and Gavin. Also, I really like writing about surprise reveals apparently ahahh

Nines stepped back from his work, the twinkling lights dancing across his face. Obviously, his detective partner would have no trouble finding the pickle in the tree. He did a full scan of the tree, locating the pickle ornament and saving its location to memory. One of the things that Nines admired greatly about his partner was his observational skills. Gavin had a keen eye for finding the smallest details in crime scenes, and he sometimes tied with Nines in scanning the room and observing things relevant to their cases. Those observation skills transferred over to interrogations, where Gavin could detect small changes in body language and adjust his technique accordingly. While Nines had these skills too, it was nice to see how naturally it came to Gavin.

Gavin was led back into the living room, Nines’ hands over the Detective’s eyes. “You know, Tin Can, I can just shut my eyes.”

“What’s the fun in that, Gavin?” Nines chuckled. They stopped two feet in front of the tree. “Let’s see if you can find both of them.”

In lieu of widening his eyes in confusion, Gavin’s jaw dropped slightly. “What? I thought there was only one pickle. What do you mean ‘both--,” Gavin’s question was cut off when Nines’ hands flew away from his face.

“GO GO GO!” Nines bellowed, starting a timer in his HUD. Gavin took no time for his eyes to adjust to the brightness and flashing of the lights as he began to scan and scour the tree. He heard the branches and ornaments beginning to rustle together as he slipped into the kitchen.

Approximately thirty seconds in, Gavin found the first pickle in the middle of the tree, behind a green bauble. “Yes! Found the first one, Nines!” He continued to scramble around the tree looking for the second pickle. 

Nines quietly returned from the kitchen, refocusing on the timer in his HUD. 1:47:39. He could also sense now that his partner was getting frustrated from not being able to find the second pickle. 

“Damnit Nines,” Gavin grumbled. He stepped back from the tree, his eyes still rapidly scanning the tree up and down. “I swear to God, I looked through this entire tree and I can’t find a second pickle.” He spun around to face his tall partner. “Either my eyes are getting old, or you’re a bad liar.” His tone was teasing, but Gavin’s competitive nature had fully made its presence known.

Nines smirked down at Gavin, but he didn’t say anything. He glanced around Gavin towards the tree, suggesting he should keep looking. Gavin refused.

“Come on, man, I already got one of them at least. That’s how the tradition is supposed to be anyways, why are there suddenly two of them I have to find?”

Nines shrugged, still not saying anything, and Gavin picked up on that. “Hey, earth to Nines?? What the hell are you doing? Say something, goddamnit!” Nines scowled, his expression admonishing the curses.

Gavin approached Nines and took him by the shoulders. “Come on, what’s going on? Am I gonna find this second pickle or what? Spit it out!”

With that, Nines parted his lips, a pickle slice sliding between his teeth. His gaze turned devilish.

“Oh you little shit!” Gavin was actually impressed. Given Nines’ track record for revealing surprises at this rate, Gavin should have predicted by now. But his mind returned to the game. “So, what’s my time?” 

Nines pointed to his lips, still not budging. He dared Gavin to kiss him. 

The detective shook his head and grinned. He reached up and kissed Nines, accepting his exchange of the pickle slice and promptly spitting it out so he could properly kiss his boyfriend. 

“You love surprises, don’t you, Pickle Breath?” Gavin said, gazing adoringly into his lover's eyes.

“You love the competition, Pickle Breath,” Nines returned. Gavin laughed into his mouth as Nines leaned in for another kiss. 

This had to be Gavin’s favorite Christmas tradition now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Please stay safe!


End file.
